Geneviève de Paris
Geneviève Severus, dite de Paris, ou sainte Geneviève, est née à Nemetodurum (Nanterre), vers 416, et morte à Civitas Parisiorum (Paris), le troisième jour des nones de janvier de l'an de grâce 502Mémoires d'elles: fragments de vies et spiritualités de femmes, Marie-Andrée Roy, Agathe Lafortune, Médiaspaul, 1999.. Geneviève, en latin Genovefa, vient de Geno-veifa née du sein d'une femme, ou du francique Kenowīfa (ken = genre, race + wīf = femme). Ce prénom indique une origine noble''Sainte Geneviève de Paris'', Volume 1 de Saints de tous les temps, ISSN 0297-4304, Jacques Dubois, Laure Beaumont-Maillet, Editions Beauchesne, 1982.. Au VIe siècle Clovis décide de placer sur les lieux du Panthéon le tombeau de sainte Geneviève''Dictionnaire du Panthéon (de Paris), Edouard Leduc, Publibook, 2013.. Geneviève vient d'une famille caractéristique des évolutions sociales et ethniques de la Gaule du Ve siècle. Son nom souligne son appartenance au monde germanique, par la revendication d'une filiation matrilinéaire. En effet, si sa mère, Geroncia, est une Romaine, son père, Severus, est un Franc romanisé, devenu, à l'issue d'une carrière militaire de haut rang, magistrat municipal de Lutèce et membre de l'assemblée des curiales. A sa mort, Geneviève, enfant unique, lui succède dans sa charge, suivant le code théodosien (438)[http://siefar.org/dictionnaire/fr/Genevi%C3%A8ve ''Geneviève, Notice de Joëlle Quaghebeur 2009.. Geneviève de Paris est la jeune femme qui a su se dresser contre les Huns. En 451, la Gaule est menacée. À la tête d’une immense armée, Attila vient tout juste de raser Metz. Paris est sur la route des grandes invasions, ses habitants vivent repliés dans l’île de la Cité qu’ils ont fortifiée. Et c’est une jeune femme hors du commun, Geneviève, qui, par sa force de conviction, son courage et sa détermination, va parvenir à sauver Paris de la destruction. Elle empêche les habitants de Lutèce de risquer leur vie en fuyant. Max Gallo fait dire à l'évêque Germain d'Auxerre à propos de cette vierge consacrée : : Tout dans son attitude évoquait une foi profonde, une grande modestie, un respect pour notre Église; tout ce qu'elle entreprendra vous sera bénéfique, j'en réponds devant Dieu Geneviève de Paris lumière d'une sainte dans un siècle obscur, Max Gallo, XO, 14 novembre 2013.. Ce même Germain d'Auxerre prophétise que grâce à Geneviève, les Barbares apprendront à chanter le Christ et à vivre tranquilles et chastes dans la paix. En 465, Geneviève de Paris parvient à ravitailler plusieurs fois la ville, forçant le siège du roi des Francs Childéric. C'est elle aussi qui contribue à la conversion au christianisme de Clovis, le roi des Francs. C'est elle toujours qui décide la construction de la Saint-DenisGeneviève de Paris lumière d'une sainte dans un siècle obscur Broché, Max Gallo, XO, 14 novembre 2013.. Geneviève est devenue sainte et patronne de la ville de Paris, du diocèse de Nanterre et des gendarmes. Entre 451 et 475, elle fait élever une basilique à l'emplacement du tombeau du premier évêque de Paris, Denis le martyr. Levant un impôt destiné à cette construction (malgré le contexte de guerres civiles), elle en surveille personnellement les travaux en raison de ses importantes responsabilités administratives. Elle entend ainsi défendre le culte des saints condamné par les ariens. De même, elle part en pèlerinage à Tours (alors aux mains des Wisigoths ariens) auprès de Martin, témoin de l'orthodoxie antiarienne. Geneviève intervient également dans la vie politique de son temps. En 451, elle réconforte la population de Lutèce inquiète de l'avancée des Huns menés par Attila, dont le but est en réalité Orléans, qu'ils assiègent,. Geneviève jouit alors d'une autorité incontestée dans les régions alentours, devient l'interlocutrice des partis en présence, romains ou germaniques, et défend auprès d'eux les populations sur lesquelles ses fonctions municipales et religieuses lui donnent autorité. En 475-476, elle se rend à Laon où le roi franc Childéric la reçoit solennellement et lui concède la libération de prisonniers. Resté païen, le roi n'en accorde pas moins des immunités aux églises de la région qui lui ont été confiées. Il agit ainsi en fidèle serviteur du monde romain qui l'a investi de son titre. Sa manière d’exercer le pouvoir pousse Geneviève à choisir les Francs pour défenseurs de la romanité chrétienne et de l'unité de la Gaule. Aussi, malgré le blocus instauré par Childéric, puis par son fils Clovis, contre sa cité (476-486), sa confiance envers la cour franque n'est pas entamée. Geneviève se sent probablement soutenue par Dieu lorsque Clovis choisit pour épouse la princesse catholique burgonde Clotilde. Dès lors, s'entame le processus qu'elle attend: les Francs, dont elle est issue, doivent être le peuple qui, en adoptant la foi catholique, permettra la préservation du legs institutionnel, politique et spirituel romain. Elle meurt en 502. La très grande proximité de Geneviève avec la royauté franque explique que Clovis et Clotilde aient choisi d'élever à l'emplacement de son tombeau, déjà lieu de miracles, une basilique dédiée aux Saints Apôtres, puis d'y reposer, afin que la race royale franque puisse continuer de bénéficier de la virtus de la sainte. Sa Vita a été rédigée en 520, du vivant de la reine, par un clerc de son entourage. Héroïne contemporaine de la fondation du royaume franc, pièce maîtresse de l’adhésion de ses monarques à la religion chrétienne, Geneviève est restée tout au long des siècles révérée comme patronne de Paris, comme sainte fondatrice et comme modèle des qualités civilisatrices des femmes. Sous l’Ancien Régime, le culte de ses reliques a été ranimé à chaque grande crise traversée par la capitale. Geneviève a continué, par la suite, à jouer un rôle central dans la construction de l’identité nationale. A ce titre, elle est l’une des trois ou quatre femmes qui n’ont jamais disparu des manuels d’histoire. Pour l'historiographie récente, elle est davantage considérée pour le témoignage que livre sa Vita sur la situation de la Gaule à cette époque, pour les choix institutionnels et diplomatiques faits par les Francs et pour le rôle politique majeur joué par les femmes de l’aristocratie franque. * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE ET SA JEUNESSE . Sa famille . Geneviève Severus n'est en rien une bergère, comme le racontent certains de ses hagiographes. Elle est la fille unique de Severus, un Franc romaniséJoël Schmidt, Sainte Geneviève, Perrin, 1999, (ISBN 2-262-00742-X)Jeanine Hourcade, Sainte Geneviève hier et aujourd’hui, Médiaspaul, 2005, p. 44. (ISBN 978-2712206901).. Severus, mot latin qui signifie sérieux et austère''Sainte Geneviève de Paris'', Volume 1 de Saints de tous les temps, ISSN 0297-4304, Jacques Dubois, Laure Beaumont-Maillet, Editions Beauchesne, 1982.. Severus après une carrière dans l'armée, exerce une fonction dans l'assemblée des curiales de Lutèce''Mémoires d'elles: fragments de vies et spiritualités de femmes'', Marie-Andrée Roy, Agathe Lafortune, Médiaspaul, 1999.. Geneviève est citoyenne romaine et, grâce au code juridique, elle hérite en tant que fille unique de la charge de membre du conseil municipal (curia) détenue par son pèreKate Cooper The Fall of the Roman Household, Cambridge University Press, 2007 (ISBN 978-0521884600), chap. 1.Michel Rouche, Bruno Dumézil (collectif), Le Bréviaire d'Alaric - Aux origines du Code civil, PU Paris-Sorbonne, 2008, Cultures et civilisations médiévales p. 15. (ISBN 978-2-84050-606-5).. Sa mère porte le nom grec d’origine grecque de Geroncia''Sainte Geneviève de Paris'', Volume 1 de Saints de tous les temps, ISSN 0297-4304, Jacques Dubois, Laure Beaumont-Maillet, Editions Beauchesne, 1982.. Geroncia, est une Romaine[http://siefar.org/dictionnaire/fr/Genevi%C3%A8ve Geneviève, Notice de Joëlle Quaghebeur 2009.. Ses noms appartiennent à l'aristocratie gallo-romaine. Ses parents sont de riches habitants de Nemetodurum (Nanterre)Dictionnaire du Panthéon (de Paris), Edouard Leduc, Publibook, 2013.. La Vita de Geneviève Severus, fille de magistrat, nous dit qu'elle hérite et gère de vastes domaines autour de Paris et de Meaux''Sainte Geneviève de Paris'', Volume 1 de Saints de tous les temps, ISSN 0297-4304, Jacques Dubois, Laure Beaumont-Maillet, Editions Beauchesne, 1982.. Sa famille est catholiqueMichel Rouche, Bruno Dumézil (collectif), Le Bréviaire d'Alaric - Aux origines du Code civil, PU Paris-Sorbonne, 2008, Cultures et civilisations médiévales p. 15. (ISBN 978-2-84050-606-5)., mais sa mère l'empêche d'aller aux offices''L'usage du passé entre Antiquité tardive et Haut Moyen Âge: Hommage à Brigitte Beaujard'', Histoire / Presses Universitaires de Rennes, ISSN 1255-2364, Série Histoire ancienne, Claire Sotinel, Maurice Sartre, Presses universitaires de Rennes, 2008.. Geneviève Severus a quinze ans quand elle s'installe à Paris chez une marraine influente Kate Cooper The Fall of the Roman Household, Cambridge University Press, 2007 (ISBN 978-0521884600), chap. 1.Martin Heinzelmann, Joseph-Claude Poulin, Les vies anciennes de sainte Geneviève de Paris, Études critiques 1986.. * * * *. * Sa jeunesse (416 - 451) . Son enfance (416 - 429) . thumb|260px|Geneviève Severus vit dans une villa gallo-romaine et selon toutes les sources sérieuses pas dans une chaumière avec des moutons. C'est une enfant douce, timide, taciturne et maladive. Ses journées se passe habituellement en prières et en rêveries dans sa chambre. Quand elle en sort, ce n'est point pour se mêler aux jeux des autres enfants, mais pour aller continuer ses dévotions à l'église. Des légendes tardives parlant d'une pauvre fille de ferme, qui garde les moutons. Elles sont fausses comme celles sur les origines de Jeanne d'Arc. A sept ans, elle décide de se consacrer à Dieu, sans le voile. Ses parents s'y opposent d'abord, ne voyant là qu'on caprice d'enfant. * * * * * Sa première rencontre avec Germain d'Auxerre (429) . En 429, Germain d'Auxerre en route pour la Grande Bretagne passe par Nanterre[http://siefar.org/dictionnaire/fr/Genevi%C3%A8ve Geneviève, Notice de Joëlle Quaghebeur, 2009. pour lutter contre le pélagianisme. Il est accompagné par saint Loup, évêque de Troyes. Le peuple les reçoit en grande pompe et les conduit à l'église de Nanterre. Là, au premier rang des plus empressés, Germain distingue la pieuse et charmante figure de Geneviève. Il la fait approcher et l'interroge devant tout le monde. Elle lui avoue sa résolution de prendre le voile. Comme ses parents y sont opposés''L'usage du passé entre Antiquité tardive et Haut Moyen Âge: Hommage à Brigitte Beaujard'', Histoire / Presses Universitaires de Rennes, ISSN 1255-2364, Série Histoire ancienne, Claire Sotinel, Maurice Sartre, Presses universitaires de Rennes, 2008. Geneviève les amène dans la résidence familiale de Nanterre[http://siefar.org/dictionnaire/fr/Genevi%C3%A8ve Geneviève, Notice de Joëlle Quaghebeur 2009.. L'apôtre la bénit et lui impose les mains, puis recommande à son père de la lui ramener le jour suivant. Sévérus et sa fille sont exacts au rendez-vous. Germain demande à l'enfant si elle persiste dans son vœu : : ''- J'y persiste !'' répond—elle avec une fermeté qui convainc l'homme de Dieu. Alors il interdit à Geneviève les bijoux, colliers d'or, pierreries... - car elle n'est en rien fille de bergers - et, lui passant au cou une petite médaille de cuivre, sur laquelle est gravée la croix, il lui dit : : — Voilà le seul ornement qui convienne à une fiancée du Sauveur. Gardez-vous de la contrarier, ajoute-t-il en s'adressant à son père; car, ou je me trompe fort, ou cette enfant sera grande devant Dieu. Enfin, il la soulève de terre, la baise paternellement au front, et se remet en marche pour l'Angleterre. Il lui propose donc de vouer sa vie à Dieu[http://siefar.org/dictionnaire/fr/Genevi%C3%A8ve Geneviève, Notice de Joëlle Quaghebeur, 2009.. Elle a 13 ans. * * * * * Son installation à Civitas Parisiorum (429) . Vers 431, son père, magistrat municipal de Civitas Parisiorum (Paris) et membre de l'assemblée des curiales, décède. A sa mort, Geneviève, enfant unique, lui succède dans sa charge, suivant le code théodosien[http://siefar.org/dictionnaire/fr/Genevi%C3%A8ve Geneviève, Notice de Joëlle Quaghebeur 2009.. Elle s'installe à quinze ans à Paris chez une marraine, femme influenteKate Cooper The Fall of the Roman Household, Cambridge University Press, 2007 (ISBN 978-0521884600), chap. 1.Martin Heinzelmann, Joseph-Claude Poulin, Les vies anciennes de sainte Geneviève de Paris, Études critiques 1986.. * * * * * Le puits de Geneviève . Cet engagement ne fut pas sans problème : un jour Gérontia qui se préparait à aller à l’église demande à sa fille de rester à la maison. Geneviève se met à crier et à pleurer : « je veux garder la promesse du vénérable Germain. Je veux aller à l’église. Je veux mériter d’être une bonne épouse du Christ. » Agacée, la mère la gifla et aussitôt perdit la vue. Vingt-et-un mois plus tard, Gérontia se souvenant des paroles de Geneviève, lui demanda de lui porter de l’eau du puits, elle s’en humecta les yeux et recouvra la vue. Elle était miraculeusement sortie de son aveuglement [http://fondationsaintegenevieve.org/Sainte-Genevieve A quinze ans, Geneviève reçut le voile des mains de Julianus, évêque de Chartres; puis , ses parents étant morts, elle se retira a Paris, chez sa marraine. A quinze ans, Geneviève reçut le voile des mains de Julianus, évêque de Chartres; puis , ses parents étant morts, elle se retira a Paris, chez sa marraine. En 448, Germain d'Auxerre repart combattre l'hérésie de Pélage en Grande—Bretagne et la revoit à Lutèce. Jean-Pierre Soisson, dans Saint Germain d'Auxerre - Évêque, gouverneur et général, écrit : : Comme Germain, elle choisit l’Église et l’empire. Ce calcul politique la conduisit à soutenir les Francs païens, à favoriser leur expansion, et à les inciter à se convertir au catholicisme... Ce fut le triomphe posthume de Germain : Geneviève, sa fille spirituelle, permit la construction d’un royaume à la fois chrétien et romain, qui donna naissance à la France''Jean-Pierre Soisson. ''Saint Germain d'Auxerre - Évêque, gouverneur et général. Éditions du Rocher, 2011, (ISBN 2-268-07053-0 et 978-2-268-07053-7). Citation sur Geneviève : page 145.. Ordonnée diaconnesse par Germain lui-même, puis vierge consacrée, elle développe des qualités mystiques remarquables (notamment le don de prophétie) qui la font admirer jusqu'en Syrie: Siméon le Stylite demande avant sa mort, en 459, qu'elle «fasse mémoire de lui dans ses prières». Sa foi rigoureuse devient un instrument de combat dans la lutte contre l'arianisme[http://siefar.org/dictionnaire/fr/Genevi%C3%A8ve Geneviève, Notice de Joëlle Quaghebeur 2009.. La sainteté de sa vie ne la garantit pas des persécutions. Son zèle fut taxé d'orgueil et son austérité d'hypocrisie. Elle ne répondit aux calomniateurs que par la persévérance dans le bien, — jusqu'au jour où elle les eonfondit en les sauvant par son courage. L'océan des invasions barbares, débordé depuis plusieurs siècles battait enfin les rivages de la Gaule. Ce monde du Nord, tout jeune et tout neuf, nous l'avons dit ailleurs (1), devait passer sur les ruines du monde antique, en même temps que la religion de Jésus—Christ, comme ces allu— viens terribles et fécondes qui disposent la terre pour les semailles du laboureur. Une force inconnue poussait toutes les hordes germaniques et tartares contre l'empire romain, il pied, àcheval, en chariots, traînées par des cerfs ou des rennes, portées sur des chameaux , bercées sur des bon— chers, flottant sur des barques de cuir ou d'écorce, nues, ou couvertes de peaux de bêtes, de colliers et de bracelets, chevelues ou rasées, hostoyant épars, ou formées en coins, combattant sur les arbres ou dans les bras de leurs dieux. — Nous ne savons où nous allons, disaient les Vandales, nous marchons par ordre d'en haut: divino jussu. Ils étaient, en effet, les aveugles conscrits du Dieu des armées. Quand Genserik s'embarque avec la sienne : —- A quels peuples portes-tu la guerre‘! lui demande le pilote. — Aux peuples qui ont irrité le Ciel! répond le barbare. Un ermite arrête Alaric marchantvers Borne: —Laissemoi passer, dit le roi, quelqu'un m'enjoint de saccager cette ville! Les invasions furent véritablement un sac universel, un déménagement du monde. Les chariots et les barques des hommes du Nord enlevèrent tout ce que les arts de la Grèce et le luxe de Rome avaient entassé depuis des siècles. —Plus l'herbe est serrée, mieux elle se fauche! disaient ces moissonneurs d'hommes, courant droit aux capitales. Tels étaient les récits qui remplissaient Lutèce, la cité parisienne, lorsqu'une voix cria dans ses murs: Attila! voici Attila, le fléau de Dieul la personnilication des horreurs et des épouvantes! Attila, en ell‘et, semblerait moins une figure réelle qu'un symbole, si tous les historiensue s'accordaient sur son existence, si Priscus n'avouait en tremblant qu'il l'a vu face à face. Laid comme le péché, lascif comme la bête, absorbant comme le feu et l'eau, cet homme était né pour l'effroi de la terre. Il était de petite taille , avait une carrure énorme, une tête plus énorme encore, la barbe rare, les cheveux gras, le nez camus, le teitlt basané, le front large, les yeux comme deux trous ardents (mags‘s puncta quàm lamina ). Il croyait à sa mission et marchait d'un pas sûr à l'empire du monde. Une biche fantastique lui avait ouvert le chemin des Palus-Méotides. Un patre trouva un cimeterre sons les pieds sanglants de sa génisse et courut le porter au roi tartare : —Je jure, dit—il, sur cette arme envoyée par les Dieux, que nul ne sera jamais mon maître! Il disait encore : — L'étoile tombe devant moi, la terre tremble ; je suis le marteau de l'univers (Stalle cadit, tellus tremt’t; en ego malleuîv orbis). L'herbe ne croit plus, ajoutait—il, partout où mon cheval a passé. Il faisait peindre les empereurs chargés de sacs d'or qu'ils répandaient au pied de son trône. Il envoyait dire à Théodose et à Valentinien : Attila, votre maître, vous ordonne de lui préparer un palais; — palais où il regrettait, d'ailleurs (on le voyait a son insouciance hautaine), son grand village oriental, aux mille tentes, aux cent couleurs, animé par son troupeau de jeunes femmes, gardé par les rois ses esclaves, et d‘où ils‘élançaitsurl’Europe avec son immense cavalerie. Les Huns d'Attila étaient barbares entre tous les barbare‘s. 11' faut lire, dans Jornandès, le portrait de ces cavaliers au col épais, aux joues découpées, au teint noir, aux larges épaulés, a la tête en forme de boule, os etchair pétris au hasard, et d'où sortait une voix grêle, comme le cri des oiseaux carnassiers... Ils vivaient d'herbes sau— vages et crues etde viandes sanglantes, échauflées sous la selle. Si le vin leur manquait, ils buvaient le sang de leurs chevaux. Vétus de toiles coloriées, de peaux de rats nouées sur l'épaule, coiflés delourds bonnets de fourrure, chaussés de tuyaux en cuir de chèvre, ils causaient, mangeaient, se battaient, commerçaient, dormaient sur leurs montures. Lorsqu'une telle armée, conduite par un tel homme, apparut dans les Gaules, le vent de la terreur souffla depuis l‘0céan jusqu'aux Alpes, depuis le Rhin jusqu'aux Pyrénées. Dieu seul détournait son fléau de quelques villes privilégiées. Metz fut prise et brûlée la veille de Pâques. Saint Loup sauva Troyes, et prit sur Attila la même in— fluence que saint Germain sur Eokarik. A Paris (Parisii), ville importante depuis Constance Chlore, entrepôt de tout le commerce entre la basse et la haute Seine, centre d'une population de mariniers, fortiflés dans leur île d'une haute muraille armée de tours, les plus intrépides avaient résolu de ne pas attendre l'arrivée d'Attila. « Déjà, dit M. Amédée Thierry, se faisaient les apprêts d'une émigration générale... Toutes les barques étaient àflot...; on ne voyait que meubles entassés sur les places, que maisons désertes et unes, que troupes d'enfants et de femmes, qui allaient dire à leurs foyers un adieu trempé de larmes...» Une jeune fille entreprit de relever leur courage, de sauver Paris; et cette jeune fille était Geneviève. Depuis la première nouvelle des approches d’Attila, elle priait jour et nuit surla cendre ; et, afin d'obtenir à son pays le pardon de Dieu, elle vivait de pain d'orge et d'eau, et se couchait sur de la terre glaise, disposée dans la ruelle de son lit. De même que Jeanne d‘Arc, mille ans après, elle eut des extases et des visions. Un ange lui au; nonça que Lutèce ne devrait son salut qu'à son repentir. Elle se jeta donc au devant des fuyards, et leur dit: —Arrêtez! vous n'échapperez point en courant à vos barques, mais en volant à l'église. Faites pénitence, assurezvous des secours de Dieu , et c'est lui qui écartera son fléau !... Pour toute réponse, les hommes se moquèrent d'elle, l'accablèrent d'injures, et poursuivirent leur déroute vers la campagne. Alors Geneviève rassembla les femmes, et leur dit, en montrant leurs maisons vides et leurs rues désertes : — Filles, épouses et mères sans cœur, vous abandonnez donc les foyers où vous avez été con— çues, où sont nés vos enfants, où sont morts vos fières? comme si vous n'aviez pas, pour garantir du glaive vous et vos maris, des moyens plus sûrs que la fuite l Adres— sez—vons à Dieu! arma-vous du jeûne et de la prière, comme Esther et Judith... Si vous agissez ainsi, je vous jure, au nom du Très—Haut, que votre ville sera épargnée; tandis qu'il ne restera pas un vivant ni une pierre debout aux lieux où vous chercheriez un refuge. Geneviève était si éloquente, si inspirée, si irrésistible, que, subjuguées par elle et tournant le des à leurs maris, les femmes la suivirent où elle voulut... Elle les conduisit à la pointe orientale de l'île de Lutèce, à l'église du moto-martyr saint Etienne, remplacée depuis par la ca— thédrale de Notre-Dame. Là, cette armée de chrétiennes graphic se barricade et tomba à genoux devant le Seigneur... Cependant, les hommes voulant emmener leurs femmes, accourent et trouvent les portes fermées. Ils appellent, ils menacent, ils supplient... — Nous ne partirons pas! répondent les femmes de l'intérieur; disposez vos glaives, tandis que nous prions. Les hommes, furieux, s'apprêtent à enlever l'église d'assaut..., et déjà ils discutent le sup ' plice qu'ils feront subir à Geneviève... Les uns veulent la Iapider au seuil du lieu saint, les autres la jeter dans la Seine,une pierre au cou... Ils allaient exécuter l'un ou l'autre projet, lorsqu'un prêtre d‘Auxerre, haletant, poudrenx, exténué, chassé par l'invasion, arrive sur le parvis de Saint-Etienne. C'était justement le diacre qui servait naguère de messager entre Geneviève et Germain, mort depuis trois ans... Au nom du grand évêque, il gourmande les Parisiens, les rend confus de leur lâcheté barbare, et leur fait reconnaître le doigt de Dieu dans le conseil de Geneviève. . . — Cette fille est sainte, leur dit—il; obéissez-lui, et elle vous sauvera! Persuadés enfin, les Lutéciens restèrent, et apprirent, le lendemain, que Geueviève nvait-ditvrai... Attilas‘éloignait de Paris, et, massacrent tout ce qui s'en était échappé, allait se faire écraser lui—même à Chatons, par Aétius, Mérovée et Théodorik. Cette immense boucherie donne a nos aïeux l'idée du désastre que leur avait. épargnéla.vierge de.Nanterre. Pendant tout un jour et toute une nuit, ce fut, dans les champs catalauniques, comme lé‘cboc de deux océans d'hommes, de chevaux et d'armes. Des témoins racontérent qu'un petit ruisseau qui traversait la plaine devint un fleuve de sang. Le roiThéodorik tomba sous le torrent de ses cavaliers, qui le‘ broyèrent sans l'apercevoir, et n’apprirent sa.mort qu'au lever du soleil, en ne le voyant plus_àleur tète... Aétius, perdu dans les ténèbres avec une faible escorte, erra longtemps au hasard, entre ses ennemis et ses amis, sans savoir s'il était vaincu ou vainqueur. Les premiers rayons du jour vinrent enfin lui apprendre qu‘il avait sauvé la Gaule. Trois cent mille cadavres, suivant ldace, couvraient le champ de bataille... Une partie de l'armée d’Attila fu‘yait à perte de vue dans le nord. Le reste protégeait le roi des rois derrière les barricades de son camp. Attila voulut d'abord s‘ensevelir dans son désastre; il lit empiler une montagne de selles de chevaux et s'y élança, la torche a la main; mais il se ravisa en voyant ses vainqueurs l'abandonner, et, ralliant les débris de ses Huns, il alla se venger de la Gaule sur l'ltalie. Mais il ne devait pas plus entrer à Rome qu'à Paris. Saint Léon l'arrête avec le signe de la croix, comme saint Loup et sainte Genevi‘eve; —— et l'année suivante, il mourut, comme on sait, d'ivresse, le soir de ses noces. Ses cavaliers chantèrent ses louanges, en caracolant autour de son corps, et partagèrent un grand festin sur son triple cercueil d'or, d'argent et de fer; puis ils l'enterrèrent secrètement dans l'ombre, en jetant les ensevelisseurs dans la fosse, pour qu'on ne sût jamais où reposait le fléau de Dieu. Par quel moyen le Ciel, exauçant Geneviève, avait-il détourné Attila de Paris? Selon les uns, un nuage épais déroba au roi des Bans la future capitale de la France ; selon les autres, il se vit en songe vaincu et repoussé par une jeune fille, qui lui disait, en le touchant d'une hou— lette : —Tu n'iras pas plus loin! Quoi qu‘il en soit, dit M. Amédée Thierry , la petite ville de Lutèce, réservée à de si hautes destinées, «serait devenue, sans Geneviève, comme tant de cités gauloises plus importantes, un désert dont l'herbe et les eaux cou— vriraient aujourd'hui les ruines, et où l'nntiquaire chercherait peut-être une trace de l'invasion d‘Attlla. )! On se figure, après un tel événement, la popularité de la vierge de Nanterre. L'enthousiasme succéda à la ca— lomnie dans tous les cœurs et dans toutes les bouches... On reconnut des prodiges dans ses moindres actions, des oracles dans ses moindres paroles : malades guéris, aveu— gles rendus à la lumière, démons mis en fuite, orages apaisés d'un mot, etc. , etc. Sa renommée traversa le monde, etses biographies coururent d‘0ccident en Orient. Le stylite Siméon, sur sa colonne d‘Antioche, s‘informait aux voyageurs de la prophétess‘e Genovcfa. Comme saint Germain d‘Auxerre, les évêques, lui envoyant de culogies ( fragment de pain bénit à la messe), correspondirent régulièrement avec elle sous cette forme naïve. Rien ne se faisait à Lutèce, sans qu'elle fût consultée - et 0béie. Pendant un long siège, suivi d'une plus longue disette, 'elle remonta la Seine jusqu'à Troyes, d'où elle ramena, à ses frais, onze bateaux chargés de vivres. Elle fit bâtir, à ses frais encore, une église à l'endroit du mar— tyre de saint Denis. On voit que la prétendue bergère de la tradition était tout au moins une propriétaire considérable. On assure qu'elle contribua, avec sainte Clotilde, à la conversion de Clovis; qù‘elle'fut honorée et reçue à sa table par le roi des Franks, et qu'elle le détermine à élever cette basilique de Saint—Pierre et SainbPaul, dont Clovis marqua l'étendue en jetant au loin devant lui sa hache_d‘armes, et qui occupait justement la colline où sainte Geneviève a aujourd'hui son temple. 4 Elle mourut à quatre-vingt-huit ans, vers 512, le 3jano vier, jour de sa fête, et fut inhumée avec Sainte Alde, sa compagne, dans cette même basilique où Clovis et Clo— tilde la rejoignirent peu de temps après. Ce ne fut qu'au commencement du neuvième siècle, trois cents ans après sa fondation, que l'église de Saint-Pierre et Saint—Paul joignit à ces noms celui de Sainte-Geneviève. Devenue le chef-lieu de l'ordre célèbre des Génovéfaim, elle a subsisté jusqu'en 4807. Il ne reste plus aujourd'hui, des anciennes constructions, qu'une tour carrée et fort élevée, qui se trouve engagée dans les édifices de l'abbaye, pré— sentement collège fleuri IV. La rue de Clovis passe sur l'emplacement même de l'ancienne basilique. . ~ as‘z‘eäi Que de pèlerins se rendent par cette route au tombeau de la patronne de Paris, sans soupçonner qu'ils côtoient et foulent en passant ces illustres et pieux souvenirs 1 La nouvelle dédicace du Panthéon, sous‘ l'invocation de Sainte-Geneviève, étant probablement renvoyée du 3 janvier a une époque prochaine, nous attendrons cette occasion solennelle pour raconter la curieusev histoire de la châsse et du tombeau de la patronne (dont les débris sont encore a Saint-Êtienne-du-ltîont ), ainsi.que de l'édification, des vicissitudes et de la restitution du fameux dôme de l'architecte Soufflet. ~ elle se voue très jeune à Dieu et mène une vie consacrée et ascétique. 1429 l'évêque Germain d'Auxerre thumb|260px|Invasions hunniques (Sting GNU Free Documentation License).thumb|260px|Sainte Geneviève de Paris. Au milieu du Ve siècle, une vague de terreur se répand dans toute l'Europe : les Huns, menés par Attila, surnommé le fléau de Dieu, détruisent tout sur leur passage, ne laissant que ruines, incendies et dévastations. Avant cette invasion, les peuples qui se disputent la Gaule agissent sans esprit d'ensemble. Ils vivent étrangers les uns aux autres, et ne se rencontrent que pour se combattre. Attila franchit le Rhin à la tête d'une armée de 700.000 hommes, formée d'une quinzaine de peuples''L'État français et le pluralisme: Histoire politique des institutions publiques de 476 à 1792'', Norbert Rouland, Odile Jacob, 1995.. L'armée d'Attila est en effet très hétéroclite. Outre les Huns, peu nombreux, y figure une coalition germanique de Gépides, de Suèves, d'Alamans, d'Hérules, de Thuringiens, de Francs ripuaires, de Burgondes, d'Alains et même de Sarmates''Attila et le complot du pape'', Jean Bosmorin, Publibook, 2012.. Cette invasion est sans doute motivée par la décision, l'année précédente, de l'empereur d'Orient, Marcien, de refuser de continuer à lui payer le tribut. Le roi des Huns préfère se jeter sur l'empire d'Occident, proie en pleine déliquescence, plutôt que sur l'empire d'Orient. Selon Jordanés, il veut exiger des Wisigoths, ancien peuple fédéré aux Huns le paiement de l'ancien tribut. En avril 451: Attila remonte le Danube, puis entre dans l’Empire romain à hauteur de MayenceIsabelle Crété-Protin, Église et vie chrétienne dans le diocèse de Troyes du IVe au IXe siècle, Presses Univ. Septentrion, 2002.. Le 7 avril Attila fait le siège de Metz, qu'il ruine complètement et dont il fait massacrer la population entière. Il prend ensuite la route de Reims et de TroyesIsabelle Crété-Protin, Église et vie chrétienne dans le diocèse de Troyes du IVe au IXe siècle, Presses Univ. Septentrion, 2002. . L'enceinte de Troyes se montre totalement inopérante au point de faire écrire à l'hagiographe anonyme de la Vita Lupi : : Tricassinam urbem patentihus campis expositam nec armis nuinitam nec mûrisCarte archéologique de la Gaule: 10. Aube, Volume 10 de Carte archéologique de la Gaule, Laurent Denajar, Les Editions de la MSH, 2005.. Ne se sentant pas protégés par les armes et les murs de sa cité, l'évêque de Troyes, Loup, envoie à Attila quelques membres de son clergé en ambassade, dont Mémorius et Camélien. C'est un complet échec, Attila les fait massacrer, sauf un seul, Camélien, qui survit à ses blessures et qui va devenir le successeur de saint Loup comme évêque de Troyes. L'évêque décide alors d'aller lui même vers Attila et il réussit à le convaincre d'épargner la ville et de se retirer. Mais en Champagne le pays est ravagé après le passage des Huns et il se dépeuple. A Paris, sainte Geneviève de Paris prédit déjà, au début de l'an 451, l'invasion des Huns conduite par Attila. Geneviève, convainc les habitants de Lutèce de ne pas abandonner leur cité aux Huns. Selon la tradition chrétienne, elle détourne la colère d'Attila par ses prières. * * * * * * * * * * RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Personnalité du Ve siècle Catégorie:Grandes invasions Catégorie:Huns Catégorie:Antiquité en Europe Catégorie:Saint catholique et orthodoxe Catégorie:Histoire du catholicisme en France Catégorie:Naissance à Nanterre Catégorie:Naissance en 423 Catégorie:Personnalité gallo-romaine Catégorie:Personnalité liée à Nanterre Catégorie:Symbole de Paris Catégorie:Personnalité féminine du Ve siècle